In U.S. Pat. No. 617,836 (Peterson) there is described a mudguard that is secured adjacent one end only thereof to the frame of a bicycle to project above a portion of the wheel of the bicycle. The mudguard is made from at least two portions that are telescopically receivable within each other, so as to permit the mudguard to be retracted when not required, for example, in dry conditions.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,226,323 (Fialowski) the distal end of a retractible mudguard is supported by a strut rotatably secured to a lug mounted to the frame of the bicycle. The axis of rotation of the strut is offset from the axis of rotation of the bicycle wheel, whereby the locus of the distal end of the mudguard as it moves between its stored and retractible positions is not concentric with the wheel. Accordingly, a relatively large clearance must be provided between the mudguard and the wheel so as to avoid contact between them.
Although it appears that no tool would have been necessary for adjusting the mudguards of the prior art between their extended and retracted positions, it is probable that the contemplated structures would have quickly developed annoying rattles in use.
Bicycle mudguards can become caked with dirt which will tend to make it difficult to retract the mudguards and to mar the surface finish thereof.
It is an object of this invention to provide retractible mudguards wherein mounting means is provided to permit the mudguard to move concentrically with the wheel.
It is another object of this invention to provide such mudguards which are adjustable without requiring the use of any tool, yet which may be structured to diminish the possibility of rattling.
It is still another object of this invention to provide adjustable mudguards having a self-cleaning capability.